Mlp Cupcakes The Enchanting Rarity
by MlpMakerVideos at youtube.com
Summary: Pinkie Pie takes Rarity and makes cupcakes out of her organs and uses them to bake her new batch of cupcakes. WARNING: Not for children 13 and under. all rights to hasbro.


It was only last night when I got a letter from Pinkie Pie that Rainbow Dash moved to Cloudsdale forever, but now I need to live on without the element of loyalty.

I think Pinkie was up to this, to suspicoius to say anything to her. By the way it's Rarity speaking. I bet you coudn't tell by my tone of voice. Oh wait, my bad your only reading words on a screen, Nevermind. Well anyway, Pinkie sent me a letter and said "can you help me bake some cupcakes?" I would usally say no but, there is something about this that is going to be nice!

I'm about 25 minutes late I better hurry up! I rushed out the door with my saddlebags. I arrived at Sugar Cube Corner about 6:30 and I felt nervous if Pinkie was going to be mad at me. I knocked my hoof on the door and Pinkie came to the door. She said without hesitating "Are You Ready To Bake Some Cupcakes!". I could barely understand what she said but I knew what she had said.

"So Are you ready to bake some cupcakes or not?!." I said yes and walked in slowly. Pinkie made a special cupcake just for me and i said " Wow Pinkie this looks just like my cutie mark!" Pinkie just smiled and said " Eat it! its delicious!" I took a bite and collapsed to the ground.

"Are you ready!" I screamed and just stared at the smiling pink pony. "Oh silly me i forgot to get my tools!". "Pinkie what are you doint darling, please get me out of these chains." I'm afraid I cant do that Rare, you see I need some ingredients for my cupcakes cause' i'm all out, you understand right? I asked her in confusion " What?!" Rare did you ever have any of my "Rainbow cupcakes" Ummmm Yes, Why? Oh well maybe you've heard rainbow moved to Cloudsdale I guess.

Pinkie just get to the point! Why am I here!? Oh, I need ingredients and short story short I use pony's entrials as my ingredients. Oh my God Pinky! I had one of those rainbow cupcakes! Were they good. Uhh Yeah But they were a little chewy. Yeah those were the wings probally. So can you please let me go darling!

So let's get to making! I'll be right back with my tools. I looked around and saw a light blue pelt with a rainbow tail and maine. I feel that theese cupcakes weren't so specail. I'm back now lets get started...Ohh I see your cutie mark just got shined! Perfect place to start. I can feel the tears running down my face. The pink pony grabbed a scalpal and started peeling my cutie mark. AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I started sqealing in pain. Oh Rare, im not even done with you yet...

After My cutie mark was peeled I looked down to see a huge patch of red flesh on my flank. Ok, now for your horn. She took a saw and started sawing away at my horn. Another painful burst of energy filled my body. I just had to scream. My forehead started to bleed. I asked pinkie softly " Wwwhy Aaaaareeee youuu doingg thiss?" Because I loove to see ponies in pain and i just love the taste!

I passed out for about 35 minutes and finally came back to my self. Ok now to get your precious hooves! She grabbed some nails and a sledge hammer, she turned the table so it was laying down. She put four nails in my hooves and started to pound. I started crying and screaming in pain. What are you doing now?! Getting my eletrical wires of course! she snapped on a cable on the tip of each nail and went to the switch. Ok now to rest for a bit... She Swung the switch down and i passed out again.

Good now for harvesting! I'm sooo exited! She took a siringe and inserted it to the flank wound from earlier. Owww What was that for? Now you wont feel anything below your waste. Ohh man this is where I visit the heavens. Hey it maybe wont be that all bad, i'll be there with dashie!

Shortly after the shot, I couldn't feel anything below my flank. Pinkie comes back shortly after with a scalpal. She didn't hesitate to start tearing into my chest. I screamed bloody murder. Pinkie no. Oh come on Rare, it's not that bad. She opened the cut and tore open to my organs, my screams echoed as they traveled through the basement walls.

Pinkie took out 2 lungs, and now my kidneys. I was only left with my stomach, my liver, and my heart. Do she took out my stomach next. Ohh its empty... too bad. Tears were now pulsing out my eyes. Now for the liver... she put the scalpal down... Now to Eat this! she tore my liver out with her muzzle. I was going to puke put I couldn't because I didn't have a stomach any more. Oh there are those entestiens! She put the scalpal back in her hooves and started to slice.

Now any last words Rare? "Yes... GO TO HELL!" Oh Rarity shouldn't have done that! The pink pony immediently cut the heart right out of my chest. And that's the last of her. Better go clean up!

Oh and if your wondering how I wrote this... I'm writing it from the clouds with Rainbow Dash!

A Fanfiction made by Kayla Bronson.


End file.
